Reverse Flash (Daniel West)
History Origin Daniel West also known as Danny West or The Reverse Flash is a Villain of The Flash. Danny West is the son of William West, Younger Brother of Sister Iris West and Brother Rudy West. He's also the Father of Wally West II and The Uncle of Wally West I. When Daniel West's mother died giving birth to him, his father, William, never forgave him, becoming an abusive alcoholic. His sister Iris protected and supported him until the day that his father went too far, and an angry Daniel pushed him down the stairs, crippling him for life. When he realized that Iris' opinion of him would change forever as a result of those actions, Daniel ran away from home, blaming his father for what happened, instead of himself. Early Years By the time he was eighteen, he had fallen in with a fast crowd, and became a small-time thug, all while trying to mend his relationship with Iris, who resented him for leaving her with their paraplegic father. His first big score was thwarted by The Flash, and wound up in prison for 5 years. Gorilla Warfare When he got out of prison, Daniel found that Iris still wasn't ready to make amends with him, and while he struggled to make it on his own, he was captured by Gorillas when they attacked the Gem Cities. While he was rescued by the Rogues, he learned that they still intended to rob those they'd saved and he attempted to escape, ending up crashing into Dr. Elias' stolen monorail car, which was powered by a Speed Force battery. The accident imbued him with the ability to turn back time, but that power was dependent on the Speed Force charge in the battery. Rise of The Reverse Flash Wanting more than anything to go back in time and change his relationship with Iris by killing his father, Daniel dubbed himself the Reverse-Flash, and began murdering those who had been touched by the Speed Force in order to drain them of the energy he'd need to go back in time far enough to change his own past. Eventually, the only ones who remained were The Flash and his own sister, Iris. Unfortunately, the Flash had learned that he could not be sensed through the Speed Force thanks to his containment suit, so he had given one to Iris as well, preventing either of them from being found immediately. Even so, Daniel managed to lure the Flash to Doctor Elias' lab, and used his power to go back in time to when he was eight years old, on the day of his last happy memory and kill his father. His plan backfires though when his younger self and Iris come home just in time to witness his act of murder. While Flash defended his and Iris' younger versions, Daniel attempted to kill their father, only to realize that he was causing more trauma for his young self and Iris. With the Flash's convincing, Daniel gave his powers up to the Flash to let him fix his mistakes. The Flash managed to do so, and he brought them back to the present, without the repercussions of his actions to the time stream. Iris held the weakened Daniel, who told her that he still did not regret trying to fix things between them by killing the others. Daniel was then sent back to Iron Heights. Daniel continued to defend his actions to Iris, who was still disappointed and turned her back on Daniel for good. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Chronokinesis' *'Sense Speed Force' Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *This is The First Reverse Flash since The Rival not to reverse the color scheme of The Flash Costume. See Also *Reverse Flash (Daniel West)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_West_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/danny-west/4005-85792/ 5